vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh: Spookable Pooh VHS 1996
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews *Winnie the Pooh Video Collection *Spot *Disney's Sing-Along Songs *Parachute Express: Come Sing with Us Disney Bumper * Feature Program Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Titles * Winnie the Pooh: Spookable Pooh * "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" Episode Titles * "A Knight to Remember" Intervals *Next, Piglet's Imagination Runs Wild in "Rock-a-Bye Pooh Bear" Episode Titles (cont.) * "Rock-a-Bye Pooh Bear Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * '"A Knight to Remember" ' ** Producer/Supervising Director: Ken Kessel ** Story Editor: Bruce Talkington ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker ** Written by: Bruce Talkington, Carter Crocker * '"Rock-a-Bye Pooh Bear" ' ** Producers: Ken Kessel, Ed Ghertner ** Story Editor: Bruce Talkington ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker ** Written by: Evelyn A-R Gabai, Bruce Talkington * With the Talents of: John Fielder, Ken Sansom, Michael Gough, Hal Smith, Peter Cullen - Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh * Animation Directors: Terence Harrison * Timing Directors: Carole Beers, Mircea Mabntta, Ernie Schmidt, Mike Stribling James T. Walker, Neal Warner * Art Director: Ed Ghertner * Storyboard: Holly Forsyth, George Goode, Eduardo Olivares, Hank Tucker * Character Design: Leonard Smith * Key Layout Design: Dennis Greco, Jim Schlenker * Prop Design: David Mink * Key Background Stylist: Paro Hozumi * Color Key Stylist: Jill Stirdivant * Assistant Producers: Peggy Becker, Barbara Ferro * Supervising Timing Directors: Dave Brain, Bob Shellhorn * Talent Coordinator: Olivia Miner * Songs Written and Produced by: Steve Nelson * Music by: Steve Nelson & Thom Sharp * Animation Production by: Walt Disney Animation (Australia) Pty, Ltd. * Animation Supervisor: Dale Case * Animation Directors: Gairden Cooke, Ian Harrowell, Henry Neville * Layout Director: Alex Nicholas * Layout Artists: Yosh Barry, Scott Bennett, Zhigiang Ding, John Hill, Victor Juy, Steve Lyons, Mark Mulgrew, David Skinner, Bun Ung, Kevin Wotton * Animators: Rowen Avon-Smith, Ty Bosco, Chris Bradley, Andrew Collins, Geoff Collins, Dick Dinn, Ariel Ferrari, Peter Gardiner, Warwick Gilbert, Gerry Grabner, Lianne Hughes, Dwayne Labbe, Morris Lee, Helen McAdam, Wally Micati, Kathie O'Rourke, Kevin Peaty, Carol Seidl, Richard Slapczynski, Paulo Santo, Mike Stapleton, Andrew Szemenyei, Maria Szemenyei, Steven Taylor, Steven Trenbirth, Jean Tych, Kang-Lin Zhu * Assistant Supervisors: Janey Dunn, Mickie Cassidy, Di Rudder * Background Supervisor: Beverley McNamara * Background Artists: Barry Dean, Jerry Liew, Paul Pattie, Hellen Stelle, Ken Wright * Production Supervisor: Dan Forster * Post Production Manager: Sara Duran * Post Production Supervisor: Joseph Hathaway * Post Production Coordinator: Jeffrey Arthur * Track Reader: Skip Craig * Managing Film Editor: Rich Harrison * Supervising Editor: Charlie King, M.P.S.E. * Sound Editor: Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E. * Assistant Editors: Craig Paulsen, David Lynch * Apprentice Editors: Thomas Needell, Jennifer Harrison * Production Assistants: Michelle Pappalardo Robinson, Wade Zia Nassir, John Royer, Nanci Schwartz * Script Coordinator: Mirith JS Colao * Archives Supervisor: Krista Bunn * Art Coordinator: Karen Silva * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * 1990 The Walt Disney Company - All Rights Reserved Category:1996 Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:1990s Category:Walt Disney Television Animation